Undercover Prostitute
by Raine20oo
Summary: It was funny how the worst decision she had ever made in her entire life had gotten her into this mess. Being degraded usually ended with her killing someone, not taking it lying down. KiGo Rating may change
1. When A Tornado And A Volcano Meet

**Warning: This story contains yuri a.k.a. female relationships, homosexuality, and lesbians. If you don't like said things, than stop reading now.**

* * *

_Sometimes big things come in small situations._

Kim Possible very rarely hated her whole saving-the-world job. It more often than not, though, destroyed her private life and killed off any chance of having a normal relationship with any other sane human being. And this could sometimes put her in a bad mood. Just like right now.

Some evil villain just couldn't have waited _five more minutes _before activating his doomsday device and ruining her date with the extremely good looking man she had just met, could he? He couldn't have waited to make her ditch said good looking man and the promise of the wonderful night afterwards, could he? Of course not.

The sound of rain striking the front window pane of her car covered the sound of her finger, annoyingly tapping the steering wheel.

The traffic on the road was so bad that her car was moving two inches every two minutes, and the rain was only getting worse, making it nearly impossible to see.

"There must've been a wreck," Kim muttered to herself. She knew that if it weren't for her absolute disaster of a date, she would feel completely fine about waiting in traffic. But she_ had_ had the complete disaster of a date, and therefore, she was in a fucking foul mood.

"People need to be more careful when it rains!" she growled to the air, messaging her temples. She knew that most people were stupid drivers, and she had observed those stupid people getting even more stupid when driving as it rained. It just didn't make any sense.

Trying to calm herself, she tried to look at the landscape through the torrential rain. Her eyes narrowed as she made out a dark shape curled next to something through the fog. It looked so tiny and forlorn through the rain, and her eyes widened in shock when she realized that it was a person. Without thinking, Kim swerved the car to the side so that she could be next to the figure. She jumped out and ran around, yelling over the rain, "Hey! Are you alright? Hey!" as she ducked down. The person, who she could now tell was young and female, didn't move or reply. Truly scared now, Kim heaved the woman onto her back and ran back to her car, placing the woman in the passenger seat.

She turned the heat up full blast and pulled off her shirt to try to dry off the woman, who she still hadn't woken up. The woman, who Kim could now tell was a little older than her, had black hair and green-tinted skin. Her clothes were green and black, and her face was slightly bruised.

Kim thanked her luck a few minutes later when the traffic sped up so she could get her new charge home. She didn't question the wisdom of bringing a complete stranger into her apartment- it's not like the stranger posed a threat against her being. She _was _Kim Possible after all.

She placed the woman in the bath tub to wash her. The things she found made her throat close up in anger. There were scars everywhere, and new and old bruises dotted her whole body. There were even a few places where it looked like she had been shot. She was unhealthily skinny. After Kim had treated the wounds, she put the stranger in a pair of pajamas and placed her in the only bed. Kim's bed. The hero fought the want to go take a shower herself and instead went to go warm up a towel to place on her new charges forehead, then pulled up a chair to wait for the woman to wake up.

Shego awoke feeling better than she had for a long time- and that was saying something. She felt… _clean. _And hungry. How the hell was she clean? The last thing she remembered was being on that god-forsaken corner in the pouring, torrential rain, cursing Betty to the lowest pits of hell and wishing she hadn't thought she was actually badass enough to take the fucking job and not have mental trauma.

But if she obviously wasn't on the corner at this moment…

Fear, something she had rarely felt until she had taken said job, coursed through her and she flew upright to look around, clutching at the sheets. She was in a well-kept and well-decorated master bedroom, and she was alone. Trembling, she lifted the blankets and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she was clothed, though not in her usual green and black jumpsuit, or even her new slutty green and black clothes. She was wearing a pair of fluffy pajamas that had some type of animal printed all over it that was an unholy mix of panda and kangaroo, and- after lifting that- her bruises had been dressed in cream and wrapped in bandages.

Fear diminished since she hadn't been violated as far as she could tell, she crept out of the bed and ignited her hands. The smell of something delicious cooking wafted from the cracked doorway, and she prepared herself to leap in and at her attacker.

There was a second as she listened to shuffling to pinpoint her newest target and then she leaped, letting out a fierce war cry. Her eyes widened mid-strike when she realized the person she was currently hurtling at was:

1. Tiny, slim, lithe, and any other descriptive word for small.

2. Redheaded, as in flaming red hair.

3. Female, female,_ female. _

Shego let out a yelp of horror as she tried to pull away and change direction, flames dying out around her hands, before she absolutely _killed _the woman. She failed to pivot midair, and horror filled her as the back of the redhead grew closer.

She was going to kill a civilian, albeit a very suspicious one, she thought, and she was going to feel very guilty about it.

The second before impact, the woman suddenly twirled on a single foot, teeth bared, to catch her fists and hurl her away. Caught surprised, Shego didn't even fight back as she was thrown through a wall and into a dining room. Before Shego could get a hold on her bearings, a hand was on her forehead, and another was around her arm trying to pick her up.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry that I kicked you!" the woman exclaimed, looking abashed and extremely worried. "Are you okay? Are you injured? Oh, _fuck, _why did I have to twirl that hard?"

Shego realized almost immediately that she wasn't really a woman, but a girl. She looked like she was still in her teens. She also wasn't as tiny as Shego had first thought. They were about the same size and build. Shego could feel how heavily muscled she was from the way they were pressed together. She was very, very fit.

"I'm fine," Shego snarled, mouth curled. She was now in a piss poor mood because of the fact she had just been outdone.

By a child.

She barely suppressed the urge to spit in the girl's face. "Who are you and why am I _in your house?" _

This threw the girl off- she released her grip on the green-skinned woman and took a step back, letting Shego stand on her own.

"I brought you into my house because you were passed out on the side of the road, obviously sick," the girl finally said. She hesitated. "I- I'm sorry if you felt threatened when you woke up. I tried to stay beside you so when you woke I could explain, but eventually I got so hungry…" she trailed off, face taking on a wistful look. She shook it off and stuck out her hand with a grin. "My name's Kim Possible. Nice to see that you're okay. And I'm so sorry that I kicked you. Total reflex."

Shego lifted an eyebrow and looked down at the proffered hand. The name sounded familiar. She winced a second later when the bruises that the person in front of her must have treated hurt worse from her untimely flight through the wall.

Kim saw it, and was immediately by her side and helping her into the kitchen. Shego hated feeling handicapped, and shook the redhead off, but not before she was made to sit down at the table and was practically force fed spaghetti. Shego tried to snap at the girl several times, but found that it was like kicking a puppy, and very hard to do.

Kim took the hint that her guest wanted to disclose no information, and decided to just not ask again. She watched as the green-skinned woman downed the spaghetti in no time.

Shego's mind was racing while she ate. She was worried. Worried about several things, actually. One was the fact that she didn't truly believe that this complete stranger would have just picked her off the streets for no apparent reason. Shego didn't think those people existed. Another thing she was worried about was if this was a test. What if it was the god damn trade making sure she was actually what she said she was? They could've just sent their best and seemingly harmless but not actually harmless- she had been _kicked _through a _wall!-_ actress to check her loyalty. And if so, things were becoming one large problem. She couldn't blow her cover, not yet. She was too close.

She remained silent as Kim blabbered on about something or another- mostly about Shego's safety- and eventually finished the meal.

"How about you stay here the night?" Kim asked her when Shego had changed back into her old, but clean, green and black outfit and was making a beeline for the door. "It's still raining, and I don't want you out there alone and sick again."

The redhead looked truly worried, but Shego couldn't trust that.

"No," Shego replied, frowning. "I need to leave. Thanks for the whole meal shtick, but I can't stay any longer." She tried to get out through the door, but found that the teen was now blocking her way.

"I insist," Kim said forcefully. "I'm serious about your health. I don't know why you were out there, and I'm not going to pry, but it's raining and you obviously have no where to go-"

"And you know that how?" Shego interrupted dryly, growing angrier by the second. Her patience usually equated to zero _without _the annoying as fuck and nosy child trying to be a hero. The girl was lucky she hadn't been beaten black and blue yet.

"Wild guess," Kim said, shrugging and crossing her arms over her chest. "Just stay. One night," she pleaded, looking more and more like the puppy Shego had compared her to.

Shego glanced out at the pouring rain and suppressed a shudder. She really, _really _didn't want to go out in that, but she had a job to do and people to convince. The only problem was that maybe, just _maybe, _the female in front of her was one of the people she needed to convince. And that was a large problem.

Hating herself for what she was about to do, Shego allowed a sultry smile to spread over her face. "Is that an offer?" she purred, taking a step forward to run a single hand down Kim's face. "Because it depends on how much you can afford to pay."

She pressed herself even closer, noting how the girl stiffened in shock, eyes widening. The redhead blushed a deep shade of red of red and jumped back into the door. Shego watched amused as the girl realized she was cornered.

"Wha-_what?" _Kim stuttered, at a loss. She had suspected that the woman was a prostitute, but she hadn't actually thought-

The fake smile on Shego's face turned a little less fake. Kim's surprise was amusing. The black-haired woman pressed closer, grinding slightly against the younger female. "You heard me, _Princess," _she whispered into the girl's ear. "How much would you pay for a night?"

And before the girl could answer, Shego brought their lips together in a sensual kiss.

Shego wasn't gay. She felt no attraction for women at all. She never had. The thought of doing something with a woman actually disgusted her, but it wasn't the first, nor would it be the last, time she had felt incredibly disgusted and violated this year, so she wasn't too afraid to try the boundaries a bit. She had a job to do. Lives to save.

Kim was confused. Terribly so. From what she had gathered from the woman in front of her, it didn't seem like her nature to try to seduce another female, whether she was a prostitute or not. In fact, the redhead sensed a rather reluctant air pouring off the black-haired woman that was well hidden by her actions, but not completely so. It screamed lies.

So did that mean the woman really didn't want the money or sex? If that was true then she had to just be trying to escape the house without trouble, and that just couldn't happen. She wasn't ready yet. Kim was almost positive the fever hadn't broken, nor were her many bruises healed.

No, she couldn't leave.

Kim fought the urge to smirk. Really, did the woman in front of her think she was a child? She had had sex before. She wasn't bothered by the close proximity. In fact…

"What would you say about no payment?" Kim murmured back, letting herself melt into the touch.

Two could play at that game.

Before it could go any further, Shego suddenly felt herself shoved away. Kim looked angry, but she was smirking as she moved away from the door. "And along with the no payment, no sex?" the teen said. "How about you just sleep in the bed, I sleep on the couch, and you can leave in the morning?"

Shego was speechless at how fast her plan had gone downhill, and how wrong she had been. If this person had been checking her loyalty, they would have completely allowed her to continue with her work, but instead this girl had turned the tables.

So she was legit. That didn't happen everyday.

It made her angry. "Okay, Kimmie," she snapped, looking away furiously. "I'll stay the fucking night, but I'm gone in the morning, understand?"

Kim's mood changed in no time, and she was smiling angelically two seconds later. "That's all I ask."

Kim gave the older woman her bed, despite her protests, and fixed herself on the couch. And, as she suspected, when she woke the other woman was gone.

"I didn't get to fix her breakfast," Kim grumbled to herself. She knew she would worry about the woman- it was her nature to worry about others. Then, something else occurred to her.

"I didn't even learn her name!"

* * *

_I wrote this while trying to write the finishing chapter for Unresolved Sexual Tension. UST is just giving me a huge case of writer's block. So I give you this piece of work (crap.) I've already written three chapters for it- which is unusual for me. _

_If you were confused about the whole 'job' thing, you'll understand later in the story. If I get that far._


	2. A Serious Case of Fate

**Warning: This chapter contains some small mention of rape. I'm sorry if you are offended by this, but it's quite needed.**

* * *

_My good conscience is a bitch._

The stranger continued to push closer, his large meaty hands stroking and feeling with uncaring roughness. Shego had to bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut stop herself from doing a series of things that would end with the man in front of her dying a very painful, painful death. Every fiber of her being screamed for his end, but a single corner of her brain continued to point out that she had to do this. She had to continue. It was her job.

It was over quickly, which was a blessing as far as she was concerned, but it still left her filling foul and used. Using her martial arts skills, Shego escaped the bed- and the passed out man- and fled the rundown apartment. The back alleys were hardly any safer than the embrace of the piece of shit that had just violated her, but she would take her chances with them over him any day.

She needed somewhere to go. Her mind flashed to the small apartment and to the redheaded woman who had washed her and given her food. She shook it away. There was no way in hell she was going back there.

_"You'll have to stay on the streets for at least three god damn months, officer! Three! Are you sure you want to go through with this? We have women trained for such a mission. You don't have to-"_

_"I might not be trained, but I'm the best suited person you could choose. I can take care of myself, Captain."_

_"Shego, as your friend, I don't want you to do this. You could die, and at the very least you'll be traumatized for the rest of your life-"_

_"I'll be fine, Betty."_

But she wasn't fine, and she doubted she ever would be. The constant nights and sleepless hours were starting to take their toll. She had only been out for a month, but less than a week ago she had passed out on the side of the street in a rain storm. She was lucky that Kim girl had picked her up and not some bunch of sickos, and now she found that she was dozing off more and more frequently. If this continued, something bad was bound to happen.

Actually, something _god awful _was bound to happen. Bad just described her life right now.

Then again, the adjective _shit fest _fit better than _bad _did.

"Hey, baby! Where ya goin'?" A drunken voice slurred a second before a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back and stopping her dead sprint.

Shego couldn't stop the undignified yelp that left her lips as she was pulled against a flabby chest and beer belly. Her reflexes told her to jump away and beat the crap out of the man holding her. It wouldn't have been hard to break the man's weak grip, but, as it had been doing a lot recently, her mind pointed out once again that she couldn't break the grip because, unless he technically tried to rape her, she had to accommodate his drunken need.

"You lookin' for a good time, babe?" the man asked, leaning down and grabbing her chin to make her look up at him.

Shego swallowed hard, wanting so badly to kill him, and smiled. "How much would you pay?"

The man raised and eyebrow, and bursted out into guffaws. "You think I'm gonna pay when yer right here? Who's gonna make me pay, baby? _You?" _he asked, moving forward to bite at her neck.

It was what Shego wanted to hear. She needed to take out her building aggression on _someone. _

_If he isn't going to pay, then he isn't going to get any of this willingly_, Shego thought, _which counts as rape, which means that I get to kick his ass into a gooey pulp. A+B=C._

Nearly identical laughs from deeper within the alley stopped her from kicking the man through the alley wall. Before she could turn around and deal with them all- because it would've been a piece of cake. Come on, a group of flabby, drunken men against her? They stood no chance- there was a strange sound and a stinging pain as a hand came down against the back of her neck.

"Son of a bitch…" she hissed as she passed out, everything going black.

Kim had just returned from a mission and was fixing herself some ramen noodles. Wade had sent her on a wild goose chase through the amazon after some ancient artifact that some crazy scientist wanted for some world domination plot. Same old, same old. The most enjoyable thing about the whole trip had been her sighting of one of the rarest animals located only in the South American Rainforest which had been a treat. She had then realized she had left her camera.

"It's not fair!" she whined to herself for the hundredth time in the last hour. "If I had just had enough time to put my camera in my bag…!"

She sighed heavily and sat down to eat, digging into the delicious and fattening food with a pair of chopsticks. A few minutes into the meal, there was a knock on the door.

"One second!" Kim called, wondering who would be knocking at such a late hour. She hurried to the door, opening it as soon as she could unlock the deadbolt. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock and horror. "Miss?" she whispered, mouth dropping open.

"Hey, Princess," the black-haired woman greeted with a smirk. She swayed on her feet, barely able to stand. She hunched over suddenly, wincing.

"Oh my God, Miss! What the hell happened? Miss? Miss!" Kim yelled, jumping forward to catch the prostitute as she fell into a dead feint.

Kim rushed her into the bedroom, nearly tripping over herself several times in her haste. The woman she was supporting sported several horrible bruises and welts across her face, a black eye, and bite marks all over her neck. It only got worse once Kim stripped her of her tattered and ripped clothing. The things there disgusted and angered Kim to a point that she could not remember reaching before. She was furious and if she had been in battle, she might've been seeing red.

"What kind of sick, horrible _bastards-" _Kim cut herself off. She knew exactly what kind of sick, horrible bastards would have done this. The sick, horrible bastard kind.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Kim carried her now-naked charge to the bathroom and bathtub.

The woman let out whimpers, but didn't wake, as Kim bathed her, cleaned her wounds with soup, washed her hair, and purified her lower regions. The redhead flinched at every scratch, every bite mark, and every bruise, hair standing on end on her nape. Afterwards, she bandaged the green-skinned woman, and put her to bed. She refused to leave the bedside.

She wouldn't leave until the woman woke.

And Shego did wake- at 7:30 the next morning- feeling cornered, weirdly clean, incredibly scared, and in a serious amount of pain. She jumped up, looking around wildly as her her hands flared. Her gaze landed on the girl, Kim, slumped over in her chair, barely awake, clutching a stuffed animal to her chest, and staring off into space. Her brain grasped for an answer.

Had she, in her horrible state last night, automatically returned to Kim's house while looking for safety? A haven?

Why? She could think of several other places that would have called to her scattered and broken soul, but instead she had returned to Kim Possible's house. And the girl had cared for her again- stayed up all night for her from the look of it. The thought made Shego's throat close as she was overwhelmed with the feeling of gratitude.

"Why?" she asked aloud without thinking, and felt bad as Kim jumped, eyes wide. It was a miracle that the redhead didn't fall off of her chair.

"Wha-what?" the teen asked, blinking. She was immediately at Shego's side. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? I bandaged the worst of your, um, wounds. Do you need food? Do you want to take a bath? I already bathed you, but if you feel like I didn't do a good enough job…"

"Woah, woah, Pumpkin," Shego said weakly. She hated seeming pathetic, and she felt the need to reassemble her pride and reassure the other woman. "Enough with the questions. I'm fine."

"You're not fine! You can't be fine!" Kim practically shouted.

Shego scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "As much as I appreciate your concern, Princess," she said, letting her disbelief be known, "I still don't quite understand why you care."

And she really didn't. If she had been in Kim's shoes, faced with the common place prostitute, she would not have done any of this for said prostitute. She wouldn't have even allowed her to step foot in her house. And she would have _especially _not let said prostitute come back again after being molested by her. So why was the redhead doing it?

"Because you need someone to care," the redhead replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Do you want some food? I can get us pizza."

Shego, at a loss for words, nodded. She watched as the teen exited the room. The moment she was alone, she let out a shuddering sigh and curled in on herself. She barely stopped herself from rocking. Her whole lower body hurt, but despite that, and knowing what had been done to her- because she had gotten them back. Oh, how she had gotten them back when she had awoken- she felt clean. She smelled clean. The sheets, and her, were freshly washed, and the cleanliness gave her a level of comfort.

The bastards had waited until she woke up, chained and drugged, to begin. And even then, they hadn't gone straight for the kill. They had beat her and molested her while drugged, yes, but they didn't go any further. They had thought it was funny. Shego had waited until the drug wore off, playing the scared, hysteric woman role, and then-

Well, they wouldn't be attacking any more women.

What she had just gone through broke most women. And she had been very close to being one of those broken. It was funny how mundane, everyday things like pizza made her feel like at least something was going to be okay.

Kim let out a shuddering sigh as she put down the phone. Checking to make sure her guest was still in the room, she allowed herself a moment, her doubt showing as she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall. What was she _doing_? The woman she was currently helping needed professional help, not _pizza. And I would get the woman help, _she told herself. _If it weren't for the fact that she would probably refuse it._

Pepperoni pizza couldn't fix rape. Not even intense therapy could fix rape.

She reentered the bedroom to see her guest staring blankly into space. The woman didn't even acknowledge Kim's presence until the redhead was sitting in the chair. The woman started and then tried to cover it up by nonchalantly asking, "Did you order the pizza?"

Kim nodded, not knowing any other way to respond. She paused for a moment before asking, "Do you… want to… talk about it?" She tried to not seem hesitant about it, but she ended up failed miserably. She was scared herself, and she didn't want to startle the woman in front of her to the point fleeing, or even for her to start crying. Kim couldn't handle tears.

The woman's eyes hardened, and her grip on the sheets tightened until there was no blood in her knuckles. "I'd rather not," she replied flatly.

It wasn't a bad start, Kim acknowledged, wincing slightly. At least she had answered. "Are you sure?" she asked. "It might make you feel, um, better."

Her guest seemed to find something funny in this and she laughed. "You know what?" she asked, grinning creepily. "You're right. I'd actually like to talk about what happened. To _them." _

The way she said it scared Kim, but the redhead ignored the part of her screaming to let it lie, and asked, "What happened to them?"

The prostitute examined her nails, smirking. "Let's just say they won't ever be able to have sex with women ever again."

Kim's eyes widened in shock. "You _castrated _them?"

The woman shrugged. _Yes. That and more. _"What I did doesn't concern you… though I'm still hoping they died from blood loss, but who knows? Maybe they had enough sense to get to a hospital. If they could walk there with broken legs." The last part was muttered, but Kim still heard it.

The hero was torn between the feelings of horror, satisfaction, and disbelief. If the prostitute wasn't lying, the men had gotten what they had deserved, no doubt, but it just wasn't _lawful. _If what she had said was true then all of the men had most likely died.

Kim decided that her guest had to be joking.

The doorbell rung a little bit later after an awkward period of considering silence.

"That was fast," Shego remarked, genuinely pleased as Kim exited the room to go answer the door. She really wanted that pizza now. She couldn't remember the last time she had had some.

Shego had been thinking about her savior as they spoke. Kim Possible. The name wasn't only familiar thing- Shego thought she looked like someone she had seen before, but who? She had never had any acquaintances with the name Kim Possible, or even with red hair. She would have remembered them. So who was Kim Possible?

It wasn't something she really cared about.

* * *

**Ohmygodiupdatedafanficinaweek! **

**IT'S THE FUCKING APOCALYPSE. RUN RUN RUN!**

**Not really. But this might be the last time it ever happens. **

**Ever.**


	3. Where Dem Girls At

_Let it go._

* * *

Kim caught her guest the next morning trying to escape the house.

At four in the morning.

This time Kim was ready for the woman's flight- and she didn't feel like letting her escape. This obviously pissed off the said woman beyond reason.

"Move, Princess. Before I hurt you," the prostitute threatened, and she was completely serious. As much as she dreaded it, she had to get back out to the streets before her whole cover was blown and she failed. Yes, she was incredibly grateful, and no, she didn't want to hurt her red-haired caretaker, but some things were more important than personal feelings. She had learnt that very recently, and it was now the reason that her life was spiraling towards somewhere she didn't want it to be.

But it had to be there.

"I'm not too worried. You wouldn't hurt me," Kim replied confidently.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I _will _hurt you if I have to," Shego crouched into a fighting stance with her fists clenched. She was really hoping the woman would move, but it seemed that the girl wasn't only an idiot, but an overconfident one at that.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Kim said, not moving an inch and instead crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not that you _wouldn't _hurt me- it's that you _can't _hurt me."

The black-haired woman snarled. Nothing made her angrier than cocky idiots- and that was saying something. She liked nothing more than putting them in their place, and if the redhead wasn't going to move, than Shego wasn't just going to just hurt her horribly- she was going to _humiliate _her.

_Maybe the bitch will stop harassing me then, _Shego thought nastily. She knew she wasn't being fair- the woman had only been trying to help and she had succeeded in many ways- but at the moment she really didn't care. Her window was getting closer to closing with every passing second- her revenge slipping away- and the time she was wasting at the younger woman's house couldn't be taken back.

Shego ignited her hands and jumped forward with yell, aiming to break or maim, but not kill. To her complete shock and fury, Kim dodged without a problem and grabbed her arm, not only halting the attack but keeping her in place with a single arm.

"Tell me why you want to leave so badly, and maybe I'll let you go without a fight," Kim ordered, now very serious. The glowing, green fire around her guest's fists was new and extremely cool, but most likely dangerous and not something she could examine without being wounded. "You were raped less then twenty four hours ago, and from what I've gathered, you're living on the streets, starving. If this is about pride, then I'm going to tell you now that I'm not above getting on my knees and begging for you not to go back. It's not safe."

Shego was shocked by the directness. She was also annoyed and grudgingly touched by the woman's words, though she technically hadn't been raped. "Once again," she said, shaking off Kim's hold. "I don't see why the fuck you care."

Kim shrugged, not bothered by the language or harshness. She didn't really expect the prostitute to understand anyway. Kim could bet the woman didn't know much kindness. "How about you answer my question?" she asked instead of replying.

Shego glared at her and took a step back- hating how the door seemed to be getting further and further away. "I can't," she spat, looking away. "I can't even tell you why I can't. I just _can't. _And if you care as much as you say you do then you would understand that that's all the explanation I can give you. I need to go back out."

Kim examined her closely, noting the desperation that laced the woman's voice. The redhead didn't know her charge well, but she had been around her enough to tell that she wasn't one for getting desperate. She seemed very independent.

"Okay," she finally sighed in defeat.

The prostitute's eyes lit up, and she took an immediate step forward, but found that Kim still hadn't moved and was, in fact, seemingly blocking the doorway even more. "What?" Shego asked, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "I thought you said okay!"

"I want to know your name," Kim said, pushing her back as she once again tried to shove past.

Shego was shocked. Again. Why her name? Why did Kim need her name? Was it the fact that Shego knew her name but she didn't knew Shego's? Was it the suspense? Or could it be that Kim wasn't as not-involved with the ring as she had thought?

"Candy," Shego replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Happy now?"

Kim shook her head, smirking. "Okay, _Candy. _Let's try again. Your _real _name," she said. "The one your family uses."

"How do you know I have a family?"

"Why can't you just answer the damn question?"

They glared at each other, neither giving an inch until the prostitute's patience finally snapped and she yelled angrily, "Fine! Fine, god dammit! It's Shego. Shego, okay? It's my nickname because I absolutely hate my real name."

"Shego," Kim said, once again ignoring Shego as she muttered angrily to herself. She rolled the name around. Shego. As odd as the name was, she didn't think it was a lie. "Okay. I'll call you Shego then."

"Yeah, I guessed that you would when you asked and I answered," Shego snapped, tapping her foot impatiently. "Can I leave now?"

Kim looked at her for a moment before stepping aside. The woman rushed by, throwing open the door and stepping outside. Before she could go any further, she was stopped for _at least _the fourth time by a hand.

"Look, Pumpkin," she began, not even turning around to look at the person holding her back. Cold fury wrought by impatience and fear was bubbling to surface, and if Kim didn't take the hint and back off, she, and her house, were going to burn. It didn't matter how great the woman was at dodging and grabbing- she would be hurt. "If you don't let go of me, things are going to get ugly."

The hand released her and she turned around to look at Kim. The redhead looked obviously torn. "I really, really don't want you to go out there, Shego," she said. "But I'm guessing you have a good reason, because you don't seem like the type of person to… I don't know."

"And that's nice and all, Kimmie, but I have to go," Shego said, refusing to let the words get to her. It was quite possibly one of the nicest sentences she had ever heard directed at her, and it was from a complete stranger.

Kim nodded, but she was obviously saddened by the statement. "That's fine and all…" she said before hesitating. "But, if you ever need me- my house- for sleep or food or anything at all, you know where I live, okay?"

Shego didn't reply- she was afraid of what she would say- and instead began to walk away. "I'm not going to need you or your house," she said loudly before disappearing down the sidewalk.

And she was going to eat those words.

* * *

"You let a _prostitute-_ a stranger off of the streets- _stay _in your _house?" _Monique practically shrieked. Her surprise wasn't only evident in the way her eyes widened, but the way her voice suddenly turned piercingly shrill.

Kim winced.

Her, Monique, and Ron were all sitting in a four person booth in Bueno Nacho, where they had all ordered food, but only Ron was chowing down on his two grande-sized nacos. Yori usually was with them, but she at the moment she was gone on some ninja-oriented training class that Ron had, surprisingly, not been invited to.

"_Girl, _you are going crazy," Monique stated as if it were complete fact- which it probably was.

Kim had been thinking about it herself. She still didn't know why she hadn't just gotten the woman professional help.

Ron, who had been gaping at her for a whole minute and a half, finally shut his mouth to grin and say, "I don't know. I don't blame Kim for-"

"Stop that sentence right there, boy. Or else I'll tell Yori," Monique threatened. "You didn't actually sleep with her did you?" she asked Kim a second later when their redheaded friend made no comment.

"She tried to," Kim admitted after a moment, rubbing her temples. "I could tell she didn't want to- that she was just distracting me because she wanted to leave- but she really tried."

"You say tried as if it were a bad thing," Ron remarked, his grin growing larger and more lecherous.

"I wasn't going to sleep with her, Ron," Kim told him flatly, sickened that he even thought she would do something as horrible as take advantage of a prostitute.

"I know. I know, KP," Ron said- and he did know. There was no way teen hero Kim Possible, or just Kim Possible, would never take advantage of someone in need, nor would she ever not _help _a person in need. Kim was the kind to dish out her money to anyone with wanting hand- or food, or rides, or, now, shelter. He wasn't surprised like Monique. He had actually been waiting for this to happen.

Nor would he ever, _ever _consider having a prostitute. Especially with Yori as his girlfriend. He didn't feel the need to be slaughtered slowly and painfully anytime soon.

"Still think you're going crazy," Monique commented, eyebrow raised.

"Kim's a genius. Those things happen to geniuses more often than not," Ron replied matter-of-factly. He would know.

"Can we please stop talking about my sanity? It's not exactly the best lunch conversation," Kim said, trying not to face palm.

"It's the most interesting conversation," Ron pointed out.

"Don't care," Kim replied, playing with her untouched food.

Monique and Ron looked at each other. As much as they liked to tease their best friend, they mutually decided to stop and help her.

"You could always ask Wade to run up a search on her," Ron suggested helpfully. He really didn't want his best friend in the entire world to be depressed or confused for any amount of time.

Kim fidgeted and looked down. "I already thought about that," Kim admitted nervously.

"But…" Monique prodded, sensing the continuation and implication.

"But I feel like it would be an invasion of privacy. She trusted me with her name. I'll trust her with her secrets."

"Good choice," Ron approved, nodding thoughtfully. "By the way, KP, LMNT's asking if you would mind another song. They wanted to ask permission this time."

"Oh, absolutely," Monique butted in. "I love the way they did the last one. Hey, Ron, while your at it ask them if she can sing again? That was kick _ass._"

"_Guys…" _Kim buried her head in her hands. She didn't want to talk about this either.

"I still have that song on my iPod!" Ron chimed in, grinning and dancing to some unknown beat. "I'm so _good. _I need to give up being a chef and move on to being a song writer. _'Call me, beep me-'"_

"Ron!"

"_It's Just You _wasn't bad either, Ron. What a compliment, huh, Kim?" Monique said, giving a little shake in her seat.

"Is it Kim day or something?" Kim muttered to herself, tired of the subject.

Kim returned to an empty home from a mission in Egypt where a new tomb had been found. She had been hired to guard it from tomb-robbers while it was fully excavated. Then there was the mummy, and the curse, and the scarabs, and the God-awful luck-... it just equated to a God-awful day.

As soon as she entered the living room, she threw herself down on the couch, but found that she couldn't make herself take a nap. It was nearly impossible to sit still for some reason, despite her exhaustion. She fixed herself dinner before deciding to just run through some forms to burn some energy. She could do her homework afterwards.

She dropped down into a fighting stance, but before she could begin the Kimmunicator started beeping.

* * *

Shego found herself in some high dollar club- hotel where the drinks were too expensive for even middle class, and all of the rooms were booked for high business moguls and their one-night mistresses. Something she planned on becoming for her target- the untouchable one. He always chose exotic women from the top of the ring- the place she was making her way to, despite the deep-seated disgust she felt for herself now. Her body was dirty, sinful, unneeded. Her soul, which she thought would be untouchable, was becoming the same. The looks no longer made her feel like she was wanted, but like an animal on auction for the highest bidder- ready to do anything her 'master' would want her to do.

Shego wasn't the chained type. She couldn't be chained and be happy, but neither could she rest knowing the one person she wanted to kill more than any other was within arms reach.

_"He has a- a marking- a tattoo. A _dragon."

The song that pounded was a raw, tribal tune, and it dragged at one's senses. The floor pulsed in rhythm and she found herself dancing along, but not truly lost with the crowd. She was still searching at all times for a high class buyer. It was like finding a needle in a haystack, but she couldn't give up.

She barely stopped herself from jumping as hand ran along her ass and another body pressed up against hers from behind- pulling her closer and forcing her to dance with the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" the person asked, and Shego fought the urge to scream when she recognized the commanding, annoying, _female _voice.

"I could ask you the same question," Shego replied, forcing down her anger and trying to relax. She didn't turn to look at her captor, but that didn't change the fact that they were addressing each other.

"But I asked first," Kim pointed out, shaking her head slightly. She found that she enjoyed making Shego uncomfortable. It was funny. "I didn't think someone of your… disposition camehere."

"You mean you didn't think a low level, street wandering, homeless prostitute like me came to be in such a high class club like this? Use your head, Kimmie."

Her tone almost made Kim blush, but she ignored the urge and instead continued to dance. "I'm always using my head, _Shego."_

"Don't call me that," Shego hissed, clenching at Kim's arm which was wrapped around her waist. "Not here. Not now. You know _nothing."_

"Okay, okay!" Kim said, surprised at the vehemence in the prostitute's voice. "I'll call you Blondie or something."

Blondie. The thought of such a name almost made Shego snort in laughter before she snapped back to reality. "Why are you here, Pumpkin? Anyone else would think that you're following me. And you better give me a fucking honest answer."

"I can't tell you," Kim answered regretfully. Mission. Secret. Fucking sucked.

She expected Shego to be angry and to suddenly go off, but surprisingly, neither happened.

"Good, because I can't tell you either," Shego replied before slipping away from Kim and off into the crowd.

The hero let her- she had a feeling they would see each other later on.

Wade had told her the hit on the site was from a man named Jonathan Kramer- a very rich, very successful medical business man. Jonathan was afraid that an attempt on his life was going to be made tonight. Specifically sometime past midnight. He said he knew nothing other than that- which really didn't bother Kim. She had worked with less info before.

The redhead moved off towards the VIP section of the club, ignoring all female and male advances. A group of people sat in a corner pocket, most of them beautiful, exotic, and strange women. They all surrounded the man who she suspected was Jonathan Kramer. He was handsome, with dark brown hair and tanned skin. His eyes were creepily black, though, and it ruined his good looks. He looked familiar, which threw her off for a whole three seconds before mission mindset kicked back in and she was ready for anything.

His eyes lit up when he saw her, and he stood, smiling warmly. "Kim Possible, I presume?" he asked, shaking her hand. "Thanks for coming, though I fear it'll just be my paranoia that led you here."

Kim smiled back. "Jonathan Kramer? My pleasure. And it's no big. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"Exactly."

Kim couldn't help but notice how scarily off something was about the man, but she knocked it off as nothing.

The night was long, and Kim couldn't pass it by drinking, seeing as she was underage- "_A mere trifle" _as Ron would call it. Sadly, no matter what he called it, she couldn't drink. To amuse herself, she watched the people passing by and tried to give them a name that matched their faces- without letting Kramer out of her visual. She was on the edge about Jonathan Kramer. The man radiated villainy-aura; she would know. He surrounded himself with obvious whores and hired help. It had evil written all over it, but she wasn't going to jump the gun too soon. She could just be imagining things. Anyways, he had hired _her, _Kim Possible- obvious good guy- to protect him.

Unable to shake the feeling any longer that something was wrong with the entire picture- Kramer had two women on top of him and was making out with another one- Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade."

"Hey Kim," Wade said, sucking on some type of drink. "What's up? Still on the mission for Kramer?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "It's probably going to be an all-nighter Wade, but that's not why I was calling. Can you run a background check on Mr. Kramer? Something feels… off about him."

"Sure. Can do, Kim," Wade agreed, sitting the drink down. "Anything specific?"

"Any and all criminal and connecting activity. Something that says villain on any level. And I'm going to go on a hunch and say that it's going to be well-hidden if there _is _anything on him."

"Gotcha. I'm on it."

"Thanks, Wade."

Shego watched from the shadows as Kim pocketed her device. Kramer. Could it be…? That wasn't the name of the one she was looking for, but then again, she highly doubted that such a higher up would go without a persona. Kramer might just be the man she was aiming for.

Smirking, she followed her redheaded nuisance to an alcove in the shadier side of the club. She knew immediately who she was now targeting- the man was hard to miss. Fighting down the impulse to automatically kill him- because she couldn't right her, right now- Shego slipped into a corner, all the while wondering what Kim Possible was doing around such a person.

* * *

**Kay, guys. Third chappie ftw. Can't believe I updated, once again, in a week. Don't get used to it now. Weekly updates aren't my thing. **

**So I'm trying to do something original with this KiGo fic. As you all know, there's a ton of KiGo stories and most of them are some overused plot with a few minor changes. I'm trying to _not _to do that, so if you guys could please tell me what you think about the whole plot so far, I would be much obliged. **

**Watch for that. If the plot starts changing into something already done, feel free to tell me.**

**Another thing- completely off topic but needed. I read this one-shot this week on Ron that made me sob. Hard. It's beautifully thought out and written so I feel like it needs a lot more recognition. It's KiGo, so don't be scared to go look at it. It's called Five Seconds by Twin-3. Here's the link- .net/s/4145692/1/Five_Seconds You might need to reread it a couple of times.**

**Review if you liked this chapter!**


	4. Routinely Things

**Warning: Slight nudity. But hey, if you're reading a KiGo fic, you should expect slight nudity. **

* * *

_What am I even doing here?_

It was times like this that Kim Possible really hated her whole good-guy-who-can-be-hired-for-nothing job. _Why _Kramer felt it was necessary to be guarded while- while-… doing such _private _matters was beyond her comprehension- and that was saying something considering that she was a qualified genius in every sense of the word.

The redhead tried her best not to flinch in disgust at the moans and other sounds coming from beyond the closed door.

"Wade?" she pleaded to her device desperately. "_Anything?" _She wanted so badly to put the guy behind bars just for using women in such a disgusting way.

Women like Shego.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I'm still looking. Whatever this guy has done is very well hidden, but there _is _something. There's a file on him in Global Justice records." Wade sounded contrite, but that didn't change where she was or what she was doing at the moment. "It's seriously guarded."

"Please hurry. This is quite possibly the worst job I have ever taken."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder, or I might have to take him in _without _lawful reason."

With that, Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator and resumed her stance outside the door. The other heavily muscled guards kept shooting her glances that she pointedly ignored. Finally, after only three minutes- _pathetic, _Kim thought- silence reigned in Kramer's room. Five minutes after that, one of the women that Kim had seen with Kramer earlier stumbled out of the room- poorly dressed and in need of a shower.

"He says to send the next one in," she said, voice shaky.

The guards looked at her, identical sneers spreading on their faces. The youngest of the bunch ran off down the long hallway while the other's began to converge on the poor, exhausted prostitute. One of the larger men grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "How about you help us out liked you helped boss, eh?" They laughed.

This was where Kim finally stepped in, slipping in front of the woman and staring down the men with murder in her eyes. "How about you back the fuck off and do your job?"

The largest man's eyes narrowed, but he did what she ordered without a word, allowing the woman to run away. Furious, Kim went back to leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

The young man returned, shielding the next unfortunate woman with his back as he walked. Kim tried to not think about what she was allowing- if she did she might just snap. Blinking, she looked down at the floor then back up a moment later to look at the prostitute.

Her jaw dropped. "_She-" _She cut herself off when Shego shot her a look that could've curdled milk.

The green-skinned woman then changed her facial expression in an instant, winking and smiling coyly before being led into the room.

It wasn't until the moaning started that Kim finally snapped out of her shocked trance and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade. _NOW."_

* * *

_Fuck_, Shego thought furiously. _Kimmie _has_ to be part of the ring. Why _else_ would she constantly be around? Constantly find me? Why else would she be protecting this man?_

Nothing was making sense anymore. If Kim was part of the ring, then why hadn't she let Shego seduce her? Why had she let her go? What the hell was going on?

"Pay attention," Kramer hissed, biting down on her neck. "I don't like it when my partner's head's out in space. It's almost like they don't _enjoy _me."

Shego wanted to snap that she _didn't _enjoy him, but she fought down that thought like every other since she had started this fucking-idiotic job, and instead leaned to down to capture his lips in a kiss, hands pushing and pulling at his clothing. She could feel him smile against her.

"Frisky? I don't get many of those," he whispered, pushing her hands away and effectively stopping the advance. "As much as I like the treat, _I'm _the one in command."

He suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her by the throat. "Got it, _baby?"_

Shego was about to fry his face off- all the while thinking how much she _hated _the term baby- when there was several agonized shouts from outside the door, followed by a couple of bangs as something- a bunch of somethings- crashed into the wall from outside.

Kramer's head shot up, a look of confusion spreading over his still very-much-not-melted face. "What the-"

The door flew open, and Kim Possible entered with a yell, kicking him upside the head and making him fly into the wall. He was knocked out instantly.

Shego, in shock, didn't move and instead looked, eyes wide, at her impromptu hero. Her throat hurt, and was quickly becoming a darker bruised color, but she didn't even notice as she gaped at Kim, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Kim, on the other hand, pretty much ignored her and instead bent down to pick Kramer up by the throat.

"You piece of shit," the redhead growled, grabbing the man by the collar and picking him up to slam him into the wall again. "You piece of fucking shit." She flung a punch, knocking the man back down. "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you, you scum," she informed the passed-out man.

Shego watched, eyes wide, as Kim turned to finally look at her. Then the whole redhead's face turned bright red, and she coughed, looking away to let the woman collect her dignity. "You might want to… um… cover yourself."

Shego snapped out of her trance to look down at her uncovered chest. She pulled on her shirt absentmindedly, and stood, looking down at Kramer. Ignoring Kim- not purposely, of course- she suddenly bent down to tear at the man's clothes.

There was no tattoo.

"Mother_fucker," _Shego hissed, collapsing back onto the bed and burying her head in her hands. Another dead end that had required her loosing more of her sanity. She should have known.

"Shego?" Kim asked, taking a hesitant step forward. "Are you- did he-"

"Why the fuck are you here?" Shego asked suddenly, voice low. "Why the fuck did you save me? Why the fuck did you have to interfere? _Why?" _She grew more hysterical with every question until the last question ended with a scream.

Kim automatically flinched back; it ended up saving her from a very painful meeting with the outside hallway wall as Shego flew at her. Kim slid smoothly sideways to avoid the flaming fist, then ducked as an arm raced to hook her throat.

"Shego, calm down!" Kim cried, not wanting to lash out at the other woman, but she would be unable to avoid doing so if this continued for much longer. She really didn't feel the need to experience having a burning arm thrust through her stomach. It would most likely be incredibly painful.

"Shego, dammit! Stop before I hurt you!"

Shego's fighting technique was rusty and sloppy, but Kim contributed that to the woman's blind fury and exhaustion than actual lack of talent. If she was to be fair, Kim admitted internally, the black-haired woman would most likely be on par with her if she wasn't so physically and mentally worn down.

"_Shego!" _Kim spun, ducking under a punch, and pushed forward, hooking her arm around Shego's waist and slamming them both onto the bed. Kim pinned her in a second. The green-skinned woman let out a shriek of fury as she struggled, trying to buck the redheaded hero off.

It was at this moment that the door burst open and Will Du walked in.

If it wasn't for the fact she was currently grappling with a very, very strong woman, Kim Possible would have face-palmed. Of all back up G.J. could have sent, they had had to send Will-fucking-Du. Ugh.

"Don't worry, Kim Possible," Will announced in a flamboyantly, loud, and typically over-confident voice. "The Professional is now here."

Oh God. She wanted to hurt him so badly.

But she couldn't act on it. Shego was taking all of her concentration at the moment. And she would feel bad about it later, anyway.

"Shego, please listen to me. Please. I don't want to hurt you, I really don't. Please. _Please… _It's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I _promise." _Something in the way Kim pleaded- begged, assured- made Shego freeze before she finally broke down into quiet sobs.

Will cleared his throat rather loudly. "Did you hear me, Kim Possible? I am here to save you."

"Just cuff him," Kim said quietly, pointing to Kramer as she slid off the sobbing prostitute.

"But-"

"_Now, _Will. Don't argue. I want him arrested for illegal prostitute, drug, and child trafficking in three different continents and a count of assault plus whatever else Wade digs up on him later."

Kim was using a tone of command that she didn't usually need.

Despite the fact that she was one of the top-most ranking officers in the G.J. besides Dr. Director and an unknown person of the special-forces, she never really _commanded _anyone. She personally believed that orders should be asked of the lower officers with respect- they were the ones doing the job after all. This was a completely different time and place though, and she had no patience for WIll Du.

And Will was smart enough to realize this.

"Yes, sir!" he snapped into a salute before moving off to apprehend Kramer, dragging the unconscious man out into the hallway for a squad of men who had already taken away Kramer's beaten-black-and-blue bodyguards.

He returned a minute later to find Kim crouched and watching the now silently comatose older woman who he had seen sobbing a minute ago. It had seemed Kim had known her then, but now he knew for sure by the way Kim was whispering quietly to her.

"Any other orders, sir?" he asked, standing stock still. The Kim Possible he knew was usually very laid back with orders and procedures, but something seemed to have shaken her up badly in this case.

Her head snapped up as if she hadn't realized he was there. "There's a woman outside. Bright red shirt, lime green skinny jeans, weird purple hair. She needs to be taken to G.J.'s therapy center."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"No. You're dismissed."

He saluted again and exited the room. Kim sighed and turned back to the unresponsive Shego.

"Come on, Blondie. I'll take you to my house."

* * *

Shego woke up for the third time in a month in Kim's bed, and found, surprisingly, that she didn't really care. Her throat hurt, and her body didn't want to move from it's comfy resting place, but otherwise she felt good. Another thing that she surprisingly didn't care about was the fact that her several-time savior was resting next to her with her back turned, sleeping soundly. Odd.

She stretched and yawned before stumbling up and out of the bed, somehow not waking Kim on the way out. She was thankful for that. She had a lot to think about.

She plopped down on the couch in the living room and buried her face in her hands. Kim Possible. Now she knew why the name was so familiar. The girl worked for the G.J. Thank God that Will Du- and anyone else in the G.J. normal sects- knew nothing of Shego or her name. Thank God that Betty had kept this one on the down-low.

So now there were only a few more questions. Kim Possible was obviously pretty high up in the G.J. train to be ordering around Will Du, but how high? Did she really not know anything about Shego or the mission she was on? Was she really just offering her her home for nothing? Why had she been protecting Kramer and then suddenly arrested him? Was it for _her?_ Had Kim Possible wanted to save her from Kramer? _Why? _She was a prostitute for heaven's sake! A whore!

It made no sense. None at all.

"Good to see you're awake, Shego. I'm surprised your still here."

Kim's voice shocked her out of her thoughts, but instead of showing her surprise, she smirked, looking the half-naked woman up and down. "Actually trying to take me up on my offer now, Pumpkin?" she purred, voice leaving no doubt what she was referring to. "Sleeping with me? That's a big step. How was I?"

"You and I both know that I didn't sleep with you. We also know that you're not gay so stop acting like it," Kim said, crossing her arms over her scantily, sports bra clad chest and leaning on the bedroom doorway.

"So you are?" Shego countered, interest perked.

"Bi. The difference is actually quite large."

Huh. So her charge was bi. That was quite interesting. "So you think I'm attractive?"

"Whether I think you're attractive or not means nothing."

It wasn't a yes, but neither was it a no.

"What were you doing there last night, Shego?" Kim asked.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Well, _obviously, _I was fucking the man you put behind bars."

Kim frowned. "Not that. Why _him? _What was so great about him?"

"I could ask you the same question," Shego countered. "What were you doing there protecting that asshole?"

"He hired me to do it. I freelance from time to time." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"I knew you could fight, but I didn't know you were a bodyguard." Shego didn't really expect Kim to give up her identity as an agent for G.J., but she wheedled for it anyway.

"I can do anything. Anything's possible for a Possible."

"Could you kill someone?"

The question brought about absolute silence, and Shego realized almost immediately that she was venturing upon uncharted, very dangerous territory and that she needed to back off. _Now. _

"I'll go make us breakfast," Kim said suddenly, stalking by the couch to enter the kitchen, fists clenched. The fact that she had most deliberately avoided the question wasn't approached by Shego- who had a keen survival sense and knew that asking about such an obviously personal subject again would most likely end with her getting her ass kicked. Blind fury could change a person.

Swallowing, Shego stood and entered the kitchen, warily watching Kim for any sign of danger, but found that despite the redhead's surge of emotions, she wasn't any threat.

Shego rubbed her forehead sheepishly and sighed. "Look, Kimmie," she began, using the the closest nickname she could find. "Thank you for-… helping me. And offering your place as a home."

The tension in the other woman's shoulders didn't ease as she took out a frying pan; she didn't turn to acknowledge the green-skinned prostitute. "Your welcome. It was no big."

They ate together, Kim seemingly forgetting that any problems had ever occurred while she ate her pancakes with gusto. Shego was a little more refined- but definitely only a little. She was ravenous and hadn't had a good meal since last time she had been at Kim's house.

Shego settled down after breakfast to watch TV in a pair of Kim's PJs; she dozed off once or twice and spent the whole rest of the day sleeping.

Without actually discussing it, Kim prepared the couch for herself and the bed for Shego. And once again, without discussion, Kim let Shego slip out without stopping her at two in the morning.

* * *

_This would've been a weekly update if it hadn't been for band camp._

_Yep. Band camp._

_If you think I'm rushing the relationship guys, please tell me. I hate it when I read great KiGo stories and then suddenly the relationship just pops out of nowhere. I think it should be eased into, not rushed. _

_Thanks for reading. Review! _


	5. Not Your Average Job Proposition

_Is this where kindness leads me? Cause I don't think I like it._

Doctor Betty Director was an intimidating woman. Head of the very influential and powerful national organization, Global Justice, at the tender age of twenty-seven, she lead with an iron fist. She was strong, smart, wise, and tenacious. A person had to have those qualities in order to keep an insane group of individuals like that of the agents of GJ in line.

"You look like shit."

She was also brutally honest. Betty thought that it was one of her better qualities.

"Fuck you," Shego replied angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping further into her chair. Though the reply was worded to be hostile, it lacked any real feeling. She knew exactly what she looked like. Her hair was mussed and dirty, her skin was paler than usual, and her disgustingly slutty clothing was in tatters. In other words, she looked like shit.

"I'm not paying you if you do," Betty replied matter-of-factly.

"That's not funny," Shego snarled, sick of her friend's nonchalant attitude.

Betty shrugged. She was working with a tough crowd. "I thought it was."

Shego just slumped further into her seat, teeth clenched. "I don't have any fucking leads, Betty. Nothing."

Betty wasn't fazed by the news. "You knew when you took this damned job that it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"You're not helping," Shego groaned. "_Fuck."_

"Are you still refusing help? I could lend you one of our safe houses," Betty offered. Though she often pretended not to care, Shego was one of her closest- and only-friends. Betty really, _really _hated seeing the usually-spirited woman so worn down. Shego was obviously hurting.

"No. It's too fucking obvious," Shego replied, dragging a tired hand down her face. The offer was so tempting, but she couldn't accept. It was dangerous enough taking the chance to brief Betty, but the woman had refused to allow Shego out without some type of contact. The ring was watching.

"You could get a pimp," Betty joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

The black-haired woman didn't find the joke funny at all. "I should kick your ass- right here, right now," Shego snapped. A pimp? The idea was ludicrous. She refused to be some Big Daddy's 'Little Girl.' The thought made her want to vomit. "Me, one of your top fucking officers, need a pimp? You're shitting me."

Instead of responding to Shego's hostile reply, Betty went silent as she was hit with a brilliant idea. It was perfect. So perfect. Why hadn't she thought of it before? "I heard you met one of my agents a little while ago. Kim Possible?"

The change in subject was so drastic, Shego was struck dumb. "How'd you hear about that?" she asked when she could close her mouth.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Give me some credit, Shego. Will told me that Kim had rescued some green-skinned prostitute, I suspected it was you and sent a couple of people just to check."

"They better not fucking know about me-" Shego began, pointing a finger accusingly at Betty.

The one-eyed woman shook her head. "Nobody outside of your little division knows who you are, Shego. And not even they know what you're doing right now. I just asked them to check your appearance. They told me a green fire-wielding woman was staying at Possible's house."

"So Kimmie _is_ an agent," Shego muttered thoughtfully. "What rank?" she asked, trying not to sound too curious and failing miserably.

Betty noticed. She smirked. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you."

"Can't? Or won't?" Shego asked, angry at being denied. "You're being a bitch. Why bring it up if you're not going to answer my damn questions?"

"And you're acting like a spoiled brat. I won't tell you because I want you to figure it out on your own. And the reason I brought it up is this: what if you asked Kim to be your pimp?"

There was a pause. Then Shego burst out into hysterical laughter. "You're on something. You've gotta be," she spluttered through the laughs. "Kimmie? A pimp? That's a good one."

Betty didn't appreciate being laughed at. She scowled. "I don't mean a real pimp, dumb ass," she snapped over Shego's laughter. "Just ask her to help you out. Use her as a fake pimp to have some shelter so you don't die of something stupid."

Shego's laughter was dissolving into snorts. She wanted to shoot down Betty's idea immediately, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that maybe the Doctor was onto something. Kimmie obviously wanted Shego to stay at her house for… _whatever _reason. She wouldn't deny that request. She would probably even say yes to being a fake pimp if it meant Shego stayed in her house whenever she wasn't out.

It wasn't a bad idea.

Her humor dissolved when she realized that Betty was right.

Well, damn. "You might be on to something there."

Betty was the picture perfect definition of smug. "I always am."

* * *

Kim was downstairs going through a couple of her rusty martial arts forms when the doorbell rang. She debated on answering it. She was only half-dressed with a sports bra and some baggy pants, not to mention sweaty and nasty as hell. She didn't really need or want any company at the moment, nor did she want any marketers to see her only partially clothed. That would just be awkward.

But what if it was Shego? No, there was no way. The green-skinned woman hadn't visited in over two weeks.

The doorbell rang again. The redhead shook her head and leapt up the stairs to answer the door.

On her doorstep stood Shego, looking almost as bad as the first time Kim had picked her up. She was terribly dirty and her clothing was practically destroyed.

"Can I, um, come in?" Shego asked. She felt nervous, especially since Kim was just standing there staring at her practically half-naked. She didn't know what to do. She had never willingly entered the younger woman's house. Heck, she had never even entered while conscious.

"S-sure!" Kim stuttered, blinking. She moved aside to let the taller woman inside, mind drawing a blank. Shego had come back. Shego had _come back. _

It wasn't until they had stood awkwardly together in the living room for at least a minute that Kim remembered her manners. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, practically flying into the kitchen to get herself water.

"No, thanks," Shego replied, shifting back and forth from foot to foot. She eyed the couch for a second before deciding, why the hell not? Manners at this point were pretty much pointless. She plopped down in the center and leaned back, closing her eyes. She was comfortable. She was warm. She was _safe. _

And she was so tired.

When Kim returned from fixing herself a glass of water, she found her new guest passed out on the sofa. She smiled and set down her drink quietly before stooping over to carefully scoop the other woman up, carry her into the next room, and deposit her on the bed without waking her.

Relief and excitement mixed together to form an odd combination in Kim's stomach, and, unable to relax, the redhead went back downstairs to finish her work out.

When Shego woke up, she found herself- once again- in Kim's room. Instead of getting angry, she just stretched, enjoying the energy her power nap had given her. She was still in her dirty clothing, which meant Kim had, thankfully, decided not to change her this time.

She slipped out of the bed quietly and made her way into the living room to find that Kim wasn't there. She wasn't in the kitchen or the dining room either. Had Kim left her? Shego wondered. No. It wasn't something Kim had ever done before so Shego doubted that she would start now. Maybe she had gotten called away on a mission? Shego dismissed that guess in a second. Betty knew what Shego had planned to do today- she wouldn't interfere.

Shego was almost ready to believe that Kim had actually left her when she noticed a cracked door to the right of the entrance way that had been closed during all of her previous stays. She had originally thought it was a closet of some sort but she had obviously been wrong. "Kimmie's house is bigger than I thought," she muttered to herself as she slipped through the door and found herself on a staircase. The basement was completely lit. Gym equipment lined one wall, a full-length mirror lined the other. A large tumbling mat covered most of the floor.

Kim was moving through a combination of forms with ease. Shego watched, impressed despite herself, as the redhead punched, kicked, rolled, flipped, and dodged imaginary enemies. The redhead hadn't noticed her yet, and she took advantage of the time to study Kim closely.

The redhead was slim and lithe. Almost delicate looking. Yet on closer inspection, Shego could easily see that Kim was nothing but muscle. She realized, with a bit of bitterness, that even if she was on top of her game and healthy that Kim would still present a challenge in combat. The redhead moved with the grace of a feline, the forms a dance instead the usual power-filled and jerky moves that her subordinates performed.

Kim dropped the floor and spun, swiping an imaginary opponents legs out from under them before leaping upwards. She twisted midair and brought down her leg in an arc, heel slamming into the mat with devastating force.

The redhead was about to continue with a follow-up combination of strikes when applause from the stairs made her stop with a start, eyes flashing upwards to take in her audience. She immediately snapped out of her battle mindset and stood with a sheepish smile. "Hey, Shego," she greeted, laughing a bit. She felt embarrassed that she hadn't noticed the older woman's presence. "Didn't see you there. Have you been watching for long?" Oh, geez. She certainly hoped not.

"Not really. I've only been watching for a bit," Shego admitted, slinking down the rest of the stairs in her own graceful way. She fought the urge to smirk as Kim's eyes followed her, the calculated look replaced by something that Shego recognized all too well. She still hadn't forgotten that Kim was bisexual. It would work to her advantage now. "You're pretty impressive."

Kim chuckled nervously. "Um, thanks. It's no big."

"Of course you're still not as good as me when I'm on top of my game," Shego bragged. It seemed like the power nap had helped return her to her old habits. That, and the prospect of a good sparring match.

Kim rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever you say." It would be interesting to see how good Shego could be when she was at full health. Her plasma fire would definitely spice things up a bit. "But we're not going to figure it out right now. You still need to rest."

Shego huffed but didn't argue. She knew that Kim would not back down on this matter.

They returned upstairs. Kim was shocked by the amount of time that had passed and she immediately went to cook dinner. Shego watched everything with a raised eyebrow. Her caretaker obviously had a limited repertoire when it came to cooking. She had only cooked pasta. And pasta. Aaaand pasta. She had also fixed up some cereal and ordered pizza, but that didn't count as cooking

When Kim opened up the cabinet to pull out a box of noodles, Shego shook her head. Time to intervene. "Hey, pumpkin," she began, reaching over to snatch the box out of Kim's hand and shake it. "Hate to sound ungrateful but… don't you have anything _besides _pasta? Every time you cook for me it's…" she looked closely at the box. "Spaghetti."

Kim laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Actually, I really can't cook anything besides pasta. Kitchen appliances just don't like me."

"Kitchen appliances don't like you…" Shego repeated in disbelief. Sighing, she pushed past the redhead, opening the cabinet to see what other food stuffs Kim had. "Then let me cook."

"No!" Kim exclaimed immediately, a look of indignation on her pale face. "You're the guest. I'm the one that should be cooking!"

"It's the least I can do to say thanks," Shego replied, fending off Kim's attempt to snatch the box back. "Just go sit down."

When Kim continued to try to grab her cooking gear, Shego growled and shoved the annoying redhead away towards the living room. "Just let me cook the fucking food! Can't I do something nice for once?"

Kim wanted to argue, but she decided not to when she realized that Shego really did just want to do something nice for her. It was… _weird. _Every other time Shego had been in her presence she had been nothing but hostile.

Kim wanted to believe that the woman had had a change of heart, but that was unlikely. The only other explanation was that Shego wanted something. Kim didn't _want_ to believe that one but it was the only other plausible reason. She would just have to wait and see.

Thankfully, there were still some leftover food from her last grocery store trip with Ron, and Shego was able to find enough ingredients to make some stew. _Delicious _and _incredible _stew. Kim couldn't help but make sounds of pleasure as she downed the meal with the speed and manner of someone who had been dying of starvation. It was actually pretty disgusting, and Shego wrinkled her nose. "Slow down, princess. The food's not going anywhere."

"Why didn't you tell me you were this good of a cook?" Kim exclaimed as if she hadn't heard sardonic remark, though she did make an effort to act as if she had grown up in something other than a barn. "Because, honestly, this is _awesome."_

"Is it really that good?" Shego asked dubiously. Inwardly she was practically preening in pleasure. She knew that she was a damn good cook- she had been certainly told enough by her family and Betty. She was pleased that the redhead agreed. It could possibly help with winning her over.

Kim made a sound of agreement, unable to fully reply with her mouth full. Shego waited until they had both finished eating and had sat down with cups of tea to bring up why she had really visited. To Shego's horror, she felt nervous. It made her want to kick herself. Why the hell would she be nervous about this? Honestly, even if Kimmie said no, it's not like she would care. It's not like it would matter.

"I have a favor to ask," she began, taking a sip from her cup to calm her stomach.

Kim looked up from her tea, keeping her face carefully blank. She wasn't surprised- just sad. Shego had wanted something from her. She hadn't just stopped by for a friendly visit.

Even though Kim had tried not to get her hopes up, she felt strangely disappointed.

"What do you need?" Kim asked, smiling blandly. "Your wish is my command."

Shego opened her mouth to continue but paused. The expression on Kim's face was… off. She gave her head a small shake before steeling herself to continue onwards. She had to appear confident. "I want you to become my caretaker_." _

"_Caretaker," _Kim repeated haltingly, bemused. The confusion only intensified as she thought about what her guest could possibly mean. There was no way someone like Shego would ask such a thing. No way. She wouldn't. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Shego said, examining her nails with feigned nonchalance. "A person of my… occupancy usually chooses or is chosen by a person of considerable skills to provide for and protect them."

There was a pause. Kim swallowed hard. No. No no no no no. "You want me… to… to-"

Kim trailed off, looking away, and Shego scowled, impatient for the awkward and confused questioning to end. She wasn't one for beating around the bush. "Oh, for fuck's sake- I want you to be my pimp."

Shego immediately regretted her words. They sounded much worse out loud than they had in her head.

Kim's mouth opened and closed as she tried to process what she had just been asked to do, to _agree to_. And when it clicked, it clicked hard.

"Your _pimp?" _Kim half whispered, half yelled. "Are you _kidding me?" _

Shego couldn't say she was surprised by the reaction, though she had been hoping for a better response. "Kimmie, calm down-"

"-You're asking me to _be your pimp. _To _organize your fucking flings-"_

_"_-Kimmie-"

"-No! Don't 'Kimmie' me! I will _never _help pigs like- like- I don't even know- _touch _you-"

"-Princess-"

"-I just want to get you _off _the streets, not help you stay _on them-"_

"God dammit, Kimmie! You wouldn't be an _actual _pimp!" Shego finally broke in, effectively halting Kim's tirade by lunging across the table to clap a hand over the redhead's mouth. "Listen to me!"

Kim, shocked by Shego's sudden movements, stopped talking. Not that it would have done much good to continue with her mouth muffled by Shego's hand.

Shego groaned low in her throat, and fought the urge to just get up and leave. Though it would make life easier, she needed Kim to listen, understand, and hopefully _accept _the proposition she was about to make_._

"I need your help, Kimmie, as much as I hate to admit it. Will you promise to listen to me if I take my hand back?"

Kim hesitated for a second, fighting back the hurt that was burning in her chest, before nodding. She was overreacting, she told herself. Shego had to have a good reason for the request. The older woman was prideful after all. She would never stoop so low as to request for someone to take care of her unless it was sorely needed. "I'm listening," she said quietly as Shego settled back into her seat.

"I'm looking for a man," Shego began after taking a deep breath. "A very powerful man. He took something from me when I was younger, and I swore I'd get him back."

She looked up to see if Kim was following her. The redhead's eyes were fixated on her face. The emotion in them made Shego take another deep breath. "The only way I'll be able to find him is through the prostitution ring. I don't know his name." Now that she had started, Shego felt like she couldn't stop. "I don't know what he looks like. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack and _I can't find him. _I've been searching for months now and I'm running out of energy. I can't keep staying up all day and night like this for much longer. I need a place to stay. That's where you come in."

Kim didn't make any move to speak, so she continued. "I know you want me off of the streets- and trust me, I want me off of them, too- but the ring has to trust me if I'm going to be able to close to my target. That's why I can't stay with you for free. You have to be my 'pimp-'" Shego made quotation marks with her fingers for emphasis. "- if you want me to stay with you during the day."

Her explanation finished, Shego leaned back and watched her savior. The redhead face was blank, and Shego could only hope that she had listened.

Kim stayed quiet for a moment longer. Then she spoke. "If you don't know the man's name or appearance, how will you find him?"

Shego fidgeted, not liking the fact that the biggest flaw of her plan was being thrown right back in her face. "I know a couple of things about him."

"Like what?"

"Like he likes exotic and weird women. Apparently he has a physical oddity himself. And he has a tattoo- a dragon- wrapped around his chest," Shego explained.

"So that's why you've been sleeping with your customers. So you can see if they had the tattoo. That's why you ripped off Kramer's clothing as soon as I helped you." Understanding dawned in Kim's eyes.

"I didn't need your help," Shego said petulantly. "I was about to fry his face off and I should have fried off yours for getting in the way."

Kim smiled. It was the return of the old Shego who had not enjoyed being in her care. "So what does being your 'pimp' entail?"

Shego paused. She didn't want to let herself feel any kindling of hope or even relief until she was sure, but it sounded like Kim had… "Does that mean you'll take the job?" she asked hesitantly.

Kim let herself think about the question. Doing this would be going way outside of her knowledge and comfort zone. It would be dangerous and stupid and would probably end with someone getting hurt, even killed. She didn't really know Shego. The woman was a complete stranger- a complete stranger that wanted to stay with her until she found the man she was looking for. The thought made the redhead uncomfortable. She didn't want to be used as a tool for revenge, and that's exactly what it sounded like she'd be doing.

Kim beat down her misgivings. She was Kim Possible. Shego needed her help to get off the streets. Help she could easily provide. "Yeah. I guess I'll do it."

The smile that spread across Shego's face was the first genuine smile Kim had seen from the other woman.

She was going to house a prostitute. She was going to be a pimp.

God help her.

* * *

**I can't even.**

** It's been almost an entire year since I've updated. I honestly didn't even know that that much time had passed. **

**I'm so sorry guys. This story had a rocky start but I was actually going somewhere with it and then I just dropped it. Real life just goes by so quickly, you know? Well, hopefully this chapter is a nice apology. And hopefully you'll like the turn it has taken. I think it'll be fun to write about. **

**There are also a lot of grammatical errors in this. I didn't really check it over cause it's late and I should be in bed.**

**Please review. They really do help me keep going.**


End file.
